


Lessons in discipline

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Regular Show
Genre: BDSM, Diary/Journal, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigby's been different lately. </p><p>Rigby's been avoiding him lately. </p><p>Rigby has a diary. </p><p>Mordecai is going to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show or any of its characters

Two am.

Mordecai was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, taking slow breaths in and out. The blue jay glanced down to the side, letting out a sigh as he stared at the trampoline across the room. It wasn't in it's usual set of disarray.

There were sheets and blankets folded and placed on the center of the trampoline. Rigby's clothes were washed and packed away, there wasn't a single piece of trash in sight and the brunette's video game equipment was packed away as well. Neatly placed in a box and stowed away in the closet with Rigby's new clothes. After twenty-three years, he actually started wearing decent clothes.

But then again Rigby's been different lately.

They still hung out. They still got their coffee from the coffee shop, played video games and had the occasional pizza party, messed around at the park and had movie marathons. But Rigby was still different from how he was two months ago.

He got up early so he could get ready for work. Made it out to whichever part of the park that Benson wanted them to meet at for work and did it on time. He actually did the work that Benson told them to do and almost never slacked off.

Normally Mordecai would be happy that his best friend was finally pulling his weight and they weren't getting into trouble as much as they used to, I mean, Benson sure as hell was.

But Mordecai couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

He asked Rigby if there was anything wrong but he said that he's been talking to Don lately and apparently his younger brother's been encouraging him to put a little more effort into work and take some more responsibility for himself.

No big deal.

And it probably wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for the fact that Rigby's been spending more and more time away from the park as well.

It started with Rigby bailing on him on their day off. They were supposed to spend the day playing video games and watching internet video's, but Rigby disappeared before Mordecai had even gotten out of bed. It was almost twelve thirty when Rigby eventually showed up and Mordecai was pretty ticked off when he did.

Rigby apologised, said that he was sorry and that he had other plans and it kinda just slipped his mind before promising that it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't tell Mordecai what those plans were or even where he went and of course eventually Mordecai cooled off and forgave him and things were back to normal, but then Rigby couldn't get lunch with him cause he had other plans. Plans he wouldn't discuss with anyone, not even his best friend.

He missed guys night with Muscle man, Fives and Pops, didn't show up for games night with Margaret and Eileen and Benson threatening to fire him was the only way to get him to show up for bowling anymore.

And every time someone asked him why, he'd always just look away and say he had other plans, he was busy but he never told anyone where he was going or why.

Pops and Benson didn't really seem to mind too much since the park was running much smoother since he and Rigby weren't getting into as much trouble before. Muscle man and High-five ghost asked if something was up with Rigby a couple of times but for the most part they didn't really seem to be paying any attention. Eileen called a lot to check in on him, she knew like Mordecai that something was wrong with him but she couldn't figure what it was. And Skips...

When Mordecai asked him for advice on Rigby the ape actually seemed to know exactly what was wrong with his best friend but he wouldn't say a word. Apparently he had his suspicions but he said that Rigby would tell Mordecai himself when he was ready.

Mordecai turned back so he was facing the wall as he let out another frustrated sigh.

Really, he blames himself for Rigby's sudden change in behaviour. For once this was his fault not Rigby's.

It was his idea after all.

The stupid friends with benefits thing he suggested when they were both drunk and locked in their room two months ago. After all, Margaret still didn't seem like she knew he existed and Rigby hadn't even looked at anyone since highschool. So at the time his drunk as fuck mind figured that it was a good idea.

I mean they've been best friends since forever, they trust each other and it's not like it would be a big deal or anything. They were just helping each other out.

That night they did.

It was really nothing more than a fumbling drunken mess the first time and Mordecai couldn't really remember much about it the next day, but of course Rigby could hold his liquor a lot better than he ever could so he remembered. Even if the brunette' didn't talk about it, Mordecai could tell that he did and apparently things didn't go well.

So he suggested that they try again, sober this time.

Mordecai isn't sure if he was doing it cause he really needed some release or if he wanted to prove something to himself, either way, they did try again.

This time Mordecai remembered all of it and it was kind of amazing.

He's never really thought about what it would be like before, sex with his best friend. The idea never even crossed his mind since Rigby's always been, well...

Rigby.

Rigby was fun, interesting and funny. Yes sometimes he was annoying and he messed up a lot yeah, but he was still a great friend.

He never thought about Rigby that way. He's never had a reason to. But now...

Rigby didn't seem to feel the same way, he just sort of stared at the ceiling biting his bottom lip for a while afterwards before just slipping out of his best friends bed and into his own with barely more than a mumbled goodnight.

There were footsteps behind the door, Mordecai kept still as the door quietly opened someone walked in and it shut just as quietly behind them.

It was Rigby of course, who else could it be? Mordecai turned back almost completely silently on the bed. Rigby walked across the room to the closet. The brunette' paused to stare at his makeshift bed for what felt like ages, rubbing his wrists the way he started to do every time he felt nervous or uncomfortable, before letting out a sigh as he turned away. He pulled down the hood of his top and opened the closet door to take out a pair of pyjama's. Another item from his stack of new clothes.

Mordecai didn't get it, he didn't have the money for clothes, at least not the clothes that Rigby's been bringing back home with him. Sure they didn't look all that special at first glance but one good look could tell you that it wasn't the kind of stuff you could afford on a park salary. They were all designer clothes.

He stayed silent as he watched his friend unzip the top and pull it off his shoulders in the dark of the room. There was some light coming in through the window from the ground lights outside, but even that only just let Rigby's silhouette be visible. Rigby folded the hoodie up and put it down beside him on the floor before reaching up into the closet to take out a pair of pyjama's and put them on.

Mordecai frowned when he realised how carefully Rigby seemed to move as he slid the top over his head and slowly put on the bottoms. The blue jay could hear his best friend let out a hiss as he did.

Did Rigby get hurt?

Rigby put his clothes into the closet before crawling inside. The raccoon seemed to disappear in the pitch black darkness of the cupboard until he came back out with a thin black book and a pen in his hands.

Mordecai ducked his head down and shut his eyes just as Rigby's eyes darted around the room and he kept them shut until he heard Rigby settle back in the corner of the room, underneath the window where it was the brightest.

He carefully cracked one eye open and watched as Rigby quietly scribbled across the pages of the book, pausing every now and then to bite his lip or stare out the window up into the night sky before writing some more.

Once he was finished he shut the book and disappeared back into the closet. He came back out, shut the door and left the room. Obviously headed towards the bathroom as he closed the door quietly behind him.

As soon as he was gone Mordecai threw his covers aside and jumped out of the bed and headed straight for the closet. Ignoring the dull ache of guilt as he carefully went through Rigby's things.

He had to take out each thing individually before setting it back, somehow these days Rigby could always tell when something was moved and Mordecai didn't want him to find out that he'd gone and read his diary.

God.

Rigby has a diary, Mordecai never thought he'd ever see the day where his best friend had an actual honest to goodness diary. But he did, I mean, what else could it be.

Rigby wrote in it every night before he went to bed he kept it hidden at all times and he never said anything about it. If it wasn't a secret then Rigby would have told him about it wouldn't he?

It must be his diary and in all honesty Mordecai really shouldn't be trying to read it, but Rigby's been so distant and he won't tell him what's wrong, so this seems like the only way to get answers.

Hopefully Rigby won't find out.

Mordecai set out the games in the closet, alley fight dudes, strong John's and a few dvd's for Carter and Briggs, Rigby's 'I'M EGGSCELLENT' trucker hat- there it is.

Underneath the video game gauntlet they won at the video game tournament and the red hoodie that Rigby brought home that first weekend after he started acting weird.

There was something familiar about that hoodie, but Mordecai just shrugged it off when he saw the black leather bound book beneath it. He picked it up giving a frown since Rigby wasn't usually the type to get a book of any kind, least of all one that looked this nice.

But again Rigby's been different.

The blue jay put everything back in it's place, making sure to put it back exactly where it all was before closing the door and slipping back into bed to put the book underneath his pillow. Just then the door opened and Rigby came in, Mordecai pretended to be asleep just like before. He heard Rigby make up his bed before getting on the trampoline and settling into sleep.

It was almost two hours later that he was sure the raccoon was asleep. He got out of the bed, slipping through the door and shutting it quietly behind him. He padded down the hallway towards the bathroom and turned on the light before he locked the door behind him. He closed the toilet seat and sat down feeling over the smooth leather before he took a deep breath to push away that same pang of guilt.

The opened the cover-wow even the paper is nice- there was nothing on the first page. Or on any of the first few pages really.

~~_Dear diary-_ ~~

~~_I-_ ~~

~~_Dear-_ ~~

~~_Hail megabookathon the destroyer-_ ~~

Funny.

Nothing he didn't expect until the fifth page.

_Dear whatever_

_Look, I didn't even want you to begin with but Don gave you to me a while back and he said that writing down your feelings helps you sort out your thoughts or whatever. Anyway I was planning on just throwing you out but now Don wants me to show him that I'm at least writing in it. He's such a pain._

_Don if you're reading this you're a pain!_

Mordecai let out a chuckle.

Classic Rigby, the next few pages were more or less the same. With Rigby either complaining about Don or Benson or Mordecai himself, or going on about how awesome he was or how weird Eileen was acting. Mordecai almost thought there might not be a reason for him to be reading the book when a page caught his eye.

It was an entry from 'that' day.

_Dear_

_So last night was weird. Like really really weird. I was drinking with Mordecai ~~and~~_ ~~_I don't know-_ ~~ _, I'm not sure why but he asked me if I wanted to. He asked me if I wanted to fuck, like a friends with benefits thing and I said yes. I was stupid, I mean really stupid. Why did I say yes? At first I thought it was a joke but then he kissed me and I still didn't try to stop him. We, fuck O.K, we had sex and it was-_

_It wasn't what I thought it would be, I dunno. I didn't even realise that I was expecting anything, but it was_

_I dunno._

Mordecai frowned.

It wasn't what he was expecting?

_Sup diary._

_So Mordecai wanted to do it again last night. I don't know why, I think it's an ego thing. Figures, he's so insecure, even with Margaret he'd always pull a Mordecai and screw it up cause he got nervous or something. Like the time machine thing, he kept going back trying to fix it instead of letting the whole thing go, I bet Margaret didn't even care that his breath stank like sidewalk chilli dog._

_We did it again I still don't know why I let him. Mordecai's my best friend, I've never thought of him any different but now I'm sleeping with him._

_Anyway, it still wasn't. Mordecai was._

_I don't know what I'm looking for, but it whatever it is Mordecai doesn't have it. But now I feel weird cause, he wants to talk about it, I can tell but what am I supposed to say._

_Hey dude, you suck in bed?_

_He'd either get pissed or super depressed and I can't deal with hearing that song he always plays when he gets rejected again. Besides it's not even that he really sucks, it was good, for what it was but it wasn't as good as it could have been._

_Maybe it's cause it felt like he was trying to treat me like a girl. That's it. It was all that sweet talk and the kisses, soft and careful like I was some kind of blushing virgin._

_Yup that's totally it._

'Blushing virgin'

Mordecai gaped as he stared at the page. His ego was bruised in a big way. The blue jay just kept staring at the diary.

He sucks in bed?

No no no, wait Rigby said it was good he just didn't like being treated like a girl. But-

Well what was he supposed to do, he's never done it with a guy before, not even when he was in art school. He wasn't sure how to handle sex with a guy so he just stuck to what he knew.

Mordecai flipped through the pages, the next few kept going on and on about work and video games. Every now and then Rigby would mention that day with him and then-

_What up diary_

_Don took me to a club tonight. I didn't want to go cause clubs blow. Seriously that whole mess with the box a few months ago on Margaret's birthday totally proved that. But he said he knows a place that's great for blowing off steam and he wanted to relax after handling some kind of corporate whatever. Mordecai was out with Margaret, probably striking out with Margaret is more like it, but anyway Muscle man, Fives and Pops were all busy too. Eileen has to study and Benson is out doing something with Skips._

_I didn't want to be stuck doing nothing at home so I figured going to a club wouldn't be too bad. It was fine at first._

_I mean, the people there sucked, their clothes sucked the drinks sucked but the music was pretty good. Ok, I guess the drinks weren't too bad._

_So like eleven o'clock everyone starts cheering cause the owners of the club arrived and apparently they're some sort of financial big shots with loads of cash so practically all the girls were shoving their boobs in their faces when they walked in. Me and Don were sitting at the bar when the dudes came our way and all their brainless followers came with them so I tell Don that we should go but then suddenly security comes out of nowhere and cleared the way and dude, I almost shit myself when I realized that it was Chad and Jeremy._

_The same assholes that almost took our jobs at the park. That's when I really wanted to leave but Don thought I was overreacting so he made me stay. It sucked so hard when they came up to the bar, they even had the nerve to sit right next to me._

_To make it worse, Don started talking to them cause apparently they worked together on some thing a while back. It was so annoying. Especially since Chad kept staring at Don, totally checking out my little brother right there in front of me while Jeremy took cheap shots asking me where Mordecai was and how life at the sorry excuse for a circus we call a park was._

_Worst night ever._

_PS: no more tight clothes for Don_

Definitely the worst night ever.

Mordecai leaned back against the toilet he feels like he could almost remember Rigby mentioning something about Chad and Jeremy, but then again Mordecai was still too wrapped up in himself trying to figure out the thing that happened with Rigby and why he wasn't so interested in Margaret anymore to really pay attention.

_I hate Don._

_I hate him and one day I'm going to break into his fancy little apartment and kill him in his sleep. I can't believe what he did._

_He calls me up like three hours ago, talking about some hot date and how he needs me to come with him cause his date is bringing a friend. I tried to tell him that if his date is bringing someone with them then it probably isn't a date cause well, Don might be kinda good-looking but he's worse than Mordecai when it comes to dating, actually no, no one is worse than Mordecai at dating._

_But anyway I still went with him cause Mordecai was still acting weird, seriously what's up with him?_

_He picks me up and we wait outside of the movie theater because we're watching a movie and loh and be-fucking-hold, Chad and Jeremy show up._

_His hot date was ferret face Chad and apparently he didn't bring his friend along for laughs cause it was supposed to be a double date._

_I swear I'm going to kill Don. Worst of all he and Chad wanted to watch some horror movie even though I hate horror movies. Then Don was all like, 'Oh hey bro why don't you and Jeremy watch something else and we'll all meet up later' and I was all like 'how about I just leave and see you all never' but then he gives me this look and I felt like shit and then Jeremy is all 'C'mon, we can go watch Willis Jackson's Chaos destruction four' so I went but only cause I knew the special effects would be awesome and they were._

_Besides it's free popcorn and a movie I'd have to be stupid to say no, but I kinda missed Mordecai. It would've been awesome to watch Chaos destruction four with my bro, but I guess Jeremy wasn't too bad. He was actually kinda cool._

_After the movie we went to a restaurant and Jeremy let me get whatever I wanted and even offered to pay for it, which is pretty cool if you ask me._ ~~_Best date I've ever had-_ ~~ _, it wasn't a date I was just doing Don a favor. He totally owes me big time._

_I guess tonight wasn't all that bad though, but I'm still going to kill Don for tricking me into agreeing to a double blind date and for going out with a complete tool._

So wait, Rigby went out on a date with Jeremy?

The blue jay bit back a laugh. Oh man he could have fun with that one, but then again if he did that Rigby would figure out that he read his diary so maybe not. The next few pages didn't really say much else, only this time there'd be more and more stuff about Jeremy.

_Diary._

_Jeremy called me during lunch today, bet he was doing it just to be a dick since I told him I always spend lunch with Mordecai._

_Diary_

_Last night Jeremy texted me till like three am, seriously doesn't he sleep?_

_Diary_

_Jeremy said he totally has Brainstealers of the galaxy the limited edition and asked me if I wanted to come over to watch it. No way right? But then he's all like 'I'm making chimmy changa's' how am I supposed to say no to that?_

But then some of the entries started getting a little weird.

_Diary_

_Jeremy came to see me at the park today, Mordecai was running some kind of errand with Skips and Pops and Fives and Muscle man had the day off. We talked for a while and Jeremy asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight so I'm like sure. Weirdest thing though, when he said it he kept running his fingers through my hair. I pushed them away and he got this look in his eyes._

Weird.

_Diary_

_I played Alley fight dudes at Jeremy's last night. It was cool until Jeremy suddenly just turned off the tv like, 'it's getting late, I should take you back to the park' it wasn't even ten yet. He said I have to work the next day means I need to show responsibility or something like that. He's such a tool. But then Jeremy said that if I finish up early on work he'll pick me up and we can go get ice cream waffles from that desert place downtown. Which is awesome, it sucks that he won't let me eat chili dogs anymore. He said something about carbs and saturated fats._

_Diary_

_I went shopping with Jeremy today, not like actual shopping just like window shopping like I used to do with Mordecai before he started acting weird._

_It was fun, we went and got a couple of meat ball subs after going to this jewelry store next door. Jeremy wanted to look at collars for some reason, I didn't know he had a pet. Anyway the subs were great I ate like three of them and Jeremy got me this huge big gulp._

_It was awesome._

Until finally

_Last night something happened and I don't know what to do._

_Jeremy invited me over, he said he wanted to talk so I went. We ate some pizza and watched tv for a little while and then he said he wanted to talk. He took me to his room and opened the closet and like all the stuff I picked out when we went window shopping last week was there. All the jeans I pointed at, the jackets the fucking fist pump t-shirt all of it. There were things there that I didn't even remember and Jeremy got all of it._

_He said that they were a gift and he got it all for me and when I asked him why he said it's cause he likes me a lot and he wanted me to be his._

Mordecai's eyes went wide.

_Crazy right? So I'm just standing there I don't know what to do and Jeremy totally kisses me. Next thing I know my back's up against the wall and he, look it went something like this._

The walk in closet was huge, but then again everything in Jeremy's apartment is either ridiculously huge or just overly expensive.

Rigby gasped when he was suddenly shoved against the wall with his arms up over his head while Jeremy gave him a deep kiss. He tried to get his breathing steady, still too shocked to do much else when Jeremy suddenly had a free hand up into his shirt teasing one of Rigby's nipples between his fingers, making the shorter man squeak and squirm underneath him.

The brunette gasped when Jeremy released his lips and started kissing and biting at his neck. Rigby couldn't help but moan as Jeremy pressed up against him. Rough touches and forceful grips made the shorter man keen with need while Jeremy smirked.

"Jer-Jeremy... Oh shit!"

Rigby gasped when a hand suddenly grasped him through his jeans and he bucked up into that hand, "Jeremy."

"I'll give you anything you want, everything you could ever ask for." Jeremy whispered against Rigby's ear making the raccoon flush even further and moan at the shudder that ran down his spine when Jeremy harshly bit into his neck before soothing the spot with his tongue. "All you have to do is be mine."

Rigby moaned as he was stroked and touched when Jeremy spoke again this time coming so close Rigby could feel a hard bulge in the taller man's pants, "What do you say, Rigby?"

Jeremy's breaths were coming out in heavy pants and Rigby realized that he liked the way Jeremy sounded when he was turned on. All hot and heavy like he was just seconds away from snapping in half and knowing that he's the reason for it made a shot of desire shoot right through him along with the whispers against his ear. It made him feel like he was in control, like Jeremy needed him so bad he'd do anything to have him.

And Rigby gave in, if only cause he was now horny as hell and needed some release.

"Yes-yes I'll be yours...ah-fuck."

Jeremy grinned as he pulled away completely and Rigby whined in protest when Jeremy put a hand on his cheek to softly brush his fingers against it.

"On your knees."

_I finally know what Mordecai doesn't have._

_It was amazing and so hot seriously I'm getting hard just thinking about it._

_Fuck I'm so screwed. What am I suppose to do now? Yeah last night was amazing but I don't really wanna do this with Jeremy right? Actually going through with this basically means he'd be like my sugar daddy or something._

_But Jeremy told me to go over tomorrow and I wanna go. I mean, if it means doing what we did tonight then I wanna go so bad, but I don't wanna be Jeremy's property._

_No way._

Mordecai gaped at the page, just staring in complete shock and horror at the thought that Rigby actually had sex with Jeremy.

Douchebag, Jeremy and liked it.

So what, he's what Mordecai doesn't have? Mordecai glared down at the book as he started flipping through it hoping that Rigby ended things with Jeremy. Unfortunately the truth was far worse.

_Diary_

_Jeremy made me wear a blindfold last night. I almost freaked out when he tied me to the bed, he used silk scarves as ropes and that's freaky enough. But it was sooo worth it._

_Diary_

_Last night we did it in the shower. Jeremy said I deserved a reward for being good all week so he didn't use the paddle like last time._

_Diary_

_Jeremy made me wear a skirt last night. It was kinda like a suit thing that like assistants wear and I had to call him sir or Mister Adams while he fucked me on the desk in his office._

_Is it weird that I thought that was super hot?_

_Diary_

_Jeremy used the paddle again. But this time I kinda liked it._

_Diary_

_Jeremy used a dildo last night._

_Fuck it was so weird._

_Diary_

_I was good again for a whole week so Jeremy let me pick what we did this time._

_I picked a skirt again, school girl outfit._

_Still super hot._

And then finally, Rigby's last entry.

Tonight's entry.

_Diary_

_Jeremy asked me to move in with him tonight. He says it's stupid that I have to go back to the park every night when I could just stay at his place. I dunno though._

_I mean, I like Jeremy and the sex is just wow._

_But I don't think I like him enough to actually move in with him. I wish I could talk to someone about this, but Eileen wouldn't get it and Mordecai is still acting weird. Maybe I'll ask Don, him and Chad are getting pretty close these days. He might know what to do._

_There's no real reason for me to stay at the park. Jeremy already totally takes care of me and as fun as it is here, I know I'm not going to get anywhere in this job._

_I guess the only thing I'm worried about is Mordecai. I'd miss him if I left. Maybe things between us could've been different if he wasn't so... Mordecai._

The blue jay shut the book and stared down at the book.

He learned way more than he wanted to know.

So now what?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Later Pops." Rigby called as he ran up the steps of the house up towards his room.

He's going out tonight, well he's going out with Jeremy tonight and Jeremy hates it when he's late. If he's late again he's getting the paddle for sure.

Rigby could barely suppress a shiver at the thought, he was just about to make it to the top of the stairs when he ran into Mordecai.

"Oh hey dude, were are you going in such a hurry?"

Rigby hesitated if only for a second, "Uhm out with Don. He wants to go to some club tonight so...yeah."

"A club?" Mordecai frowned and something flashed behind his eyes but Rigby wasn't paying close enough attention to care.

"Yeah. Later."

The next moment Rigby gasped when Mordecai was standing way too close for comfort. "Dude what are you-"

"When'll you be back." There was something dark in Mordecai's tone, it wasn't a really a question it was an order and Rigby couldn't help but gulp as he answered.

"Uhm one, maybe two."

"Are you sure?" Mordecai moved closer and Rigby's eyes went wide.

"Ye-yeah."

Mordecai pulled away and walked down the stairs without looking back at his thoroughly confused friend even once. "Good."

Rigby just stood there for a moment when his body caught up with his brain and he darted into their room, scrambling through his things before he found a black leather bound book and wrote.

_Diary_

_What the hell was that?!_

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you like it?


End file.
